One Year
by LeastStealthyBrah
Summary: This is a short story that I did for a theme for a friend's group on DA...Konoka finds herself alone on a very important day


**One Year**

**Konoka's POV **

I remember being so upset the day that Set-chan told me she would be leaving for a special mission for a few days. Mostly because she told me that she had to go alone, and that I wasn't needed for this one. The first thing that ran through my head was, are you serious? You're really going to leave my side, even if it's only for a few short days, after all of this time? I mean, since that time in the magical world all those years ago...we've never been apart. I was legitimately hurt when I saw her nod her head and told me not to worry, she would be back before I knew it and that I probably wouldn't even notice she was gone...

DOES SHE REALLY THINK THAT? WHO IS THIS GIRL, AND WHAT DID SHE DO WITH MY SET-CHAN?

Honestly, how could Set-chan even think for one second that I wouldn't notice her absence? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and I've been around Asuna drunk...trust me, I know ridiculous. She didn't even seem to flinch when I threw on my signature pouty face and looked upset. All she did was lean in, give me a quick kiss on the cheek and patted my head, assuring me not to worry and to have fun until she got back. Fun?

After I watched her grab her things and head out, I slowly began to try and get over the fact that I was now alone for the first time for as long as I can remember. It wasn't easy at first, and even now I'm feeling random moments of sadness; but it got better...that is, until I woke up this morning. It was basically just like any other morning, nothing too special I thought as I yawned and stretched it out. Since I was alone I didn't feel rushed to get out of bed, so I just lay there trying not to think too much about the empty space next to me. I have to admit, even though it's only been two days...I really got a feel for just how big our bed is...never have I felt so small as I did on those dark nights.

Anyway let's get back to this morning. I was starting to feel a little hungry, so I decided that now was as good a time as any to peel myself out of bed and make some breakfast. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, wondering what it was I wanted when I opened up the fridge door. At first, I didn't notice it...probably because I was still in groggy mode and yawing like Asuna used to do back in Negi's English classes. It wasn't until I closed the door and started to make a grab for a glass from the cupboard for my milk that my eyes landed on the calendar. Next thing I knew, the carton hit the ground with a giant splash and the milk literally covered every inch of my front. It was the calendar...there was something about it that caused my brain to start turning in over drive. My eyes had fallen on the date today; February 17th, 2018. As soon as I read it, my heart started to race...today was our one year anniversary.

Just as soon as the happiness burst through me, it left...and I found myself standing there in complete silence as the realization of being alone on our first anniversary sank in. How could I have forgotten? It was only the most important date in existence! It's not every day that you marry your childhood friend, protector and soul mate! It was an extra special day because we somehow ended up tying the knot on the one day that was smack in the middle of both our birthdays; even I couldn't believe the luck, it just sort of happened! I was just getting into beating myself up about my lack of paying attention to my life, when I suddenly became extremely angry...I may have accidently forgotten about it, but at least I wasn't the one who up and left in a space cruiser for some "important mission"...

Now, all I could think about was how Set-chan completely forgot about our first anniversary and left me here. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I would have thought that she, of all people, would have taken such an important date into consideration before taking on a job. I mean, she could have at least brought me with her so we could have been together! Next thing I know, I'm making a b-line for my communicator; there was no way I was going to let my Set-chan get away with this. She was about to get a piece of my mind...oh yes! Yes she was...

Of course my luck lately has been horrible, and all I got after listening to the ringing was her cruiser's answering service...it was extremely rare for her to miss a call; especially if it was from me! I even tried our pactio cards...and nothing! Not even so much as a panicked sound of a gulp from her end. Now, I know I sound a little self righteous here, but can you blame me? Set-chan was pretty much always at my beck and call, and now, for some strange reason, I wasn't even able to get a hold of her! What were the chances, I mean really? All I knew at that point was that a certain side-pony somebody was going to get it when they got home...

I was about to toss my communicator and card across the counter top, when I saw that I had a few missed messages of my own flashing in my inbox. My heart rate sped up pretty quick, thinking that maybe Set-chan at least called me earlier to apologize for forgetting about our special day; I could take that as a start on the large amount of apologizing she would be doing once she got home. However...it turned out to be my father, asking what I had been up too lately and if I maybe wanted to come back home for a visit for a few days. Apparently he really missed me, as he left several messages within a few minutes of each other...and it was only mid-morning at this point...the life of an only child I guess...

Anyway, seeing as I DIDN'T HAVE any other important things going on for today, I decided that I would make the trip back home to see him. After all, Set-chan wasn't due back for another three days yet; may as well have some fun back home instead of staying cooped up here. I quickly got ready and threw on a few of my favorite things before throwing together an overnight bag. With one last attempt at calling Set-chan, I made my way out the door and to the nearest magical world transport station. It would be nice to get back to the old world for a bit.

Which brings me to the present time. Right now, I'm sitting at the back of one of the snazzy new magical transportation units, which I'm pretty sure Haruna helped to design as it had a certain Paru spin to it, waiting to take the trip back to the old world. Before we got married, Set-chan and I had almost never had time to stop off and visit dad back home; we were always on the run from that psychotic swordswoman who was obsessed with MY Set-chan...I still get creepy shivers run up my spin every so often...I know she's out there somewhere. Since our wedding though, we made it a monthly event to see dad and I'm pretty sure it hadn't even been a full month yet since the last time we saw him. That old man of mine...sometimes he has cute qualities about him, I know that's what mom must have seen in him. Probably the same thing I always see in Set-chan...

Set-chan...I still can't believe how she forgot about today, or the weird way she was when she left a few days ago. Was it possible that maybe...maybe she was already getting tired of me? I heard things about relationships sometimes turning for the worse once couples got married...but that can't be true for us, can it? No...there's no way that's what it is. We've been together for so long now, and both of us always agreed that we were meant to be together. There's definitely no way her feelings towards me had changed...not after everything we've been through.

Great...now I'm getting all teary and flustered because I'm thinking back to that day just over a year ago when she finally gathered up her courage and popped the question. I remember how we were back at dad's just after helping Negi to revive his village from petrifaction. It was a long trip back to Japan, and Set-chan had suggested that we stop in for a few days to see him; she's always thinking of other's like that...gods she's cute. Anyway, it was really late by the time we got settled in for the night so we went to bed early. I was so tired from the tough few days and using up nearly all my magic that I practically passed out as soon as I hit the pillow; in fact, that's probably why I didn't feel Set-chan leave the bed. Turns out, she wanted to go about this as old school as possible and went to talk to my father to ask him if she could marry me. According to dad, he practically jumped through the roof with happiness; apparently he had always hoped, ever since we were little, that we would end up together.

The next night was when it happened. I remember how cute and nervous she looked when she took my hand and asked me if I wanted to take a little walk with her outside. I laughed as usual, making her blush even more as she shakily led me outside. I never noticed then, but every time I look back at it now I remember how clammy her hand was and how tight she was holding onto mine. She was also very quiet the whole time we were walking; glancing over at me every so often and smiling awkwardly. I brushed it off as nothing, seeing as she used to spend a lot of her time with me alone like this. We finally came to stop next to the river where we had that accident back when we were kids. I was confused for the sudden stop, but just as I turned around to ask her what was up...I found her on one knee with my hand in hers...all forms of trembling stopped as she looked up into my eyes with the most confidence I had ever seen in her outside of battle. She cleared her throat and then proceeded to say probably the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard...

"Kono-chan...ever since that fateful day we met, I was completely taken with you. I can honestly say that from the moment our eyes connected, I knew deep down that I was in love with you and that no one else in the world would ever be able to make me feel the way you do. The day that I wasn't able to save you...I thought that I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't strong enough to be by your side, when really I was just scared...leaving that day, despite wanting to become stronger, was the biggest regret of my life. All that time away from you...I know that I will never truly be able to get it back...but I'm willing to spend the rest of my days trying to make up for it the best I can. I brought you here, Kono-chan...as a reminder of that promise I made to you once we were saved from the river. Everything I said back then, about wanting to be stronger for you and to always be by your side no matter what it took...that will always be...you will always be what I live for...Konoka Konoe...would you do me the final great honor of allowing me to be by your side to protect and love you forever...will you marry me?"

Let me tell you right now...there were no words to describe what happened next. Let's just say that I ended up jumping her before she even had a chance to put the ring on she magically pulled out. If I could have, I would have just had a quick ceremony right then and there. After something as beautiful and courageous as what she had just done, I wanted more than anything to forever be called hers.

Still...leaving me all by myself on our one year anniversary is inexcusable. We should be together right now; what I wouldn't give to even just feel her arms wrap around me...she's soooooooo getting it when she gets home...and not in the good way! I mean it! No matter how much I miss her, or how good she looks, or how sad she becomes when she realises what she's done...damn it no, I need to keep my foot down on this one...I mean it...no funny business from me...no.

At least I finally managed to get to the old world transport station; I always feel so weird traveling between worlds, it makes me feel so tired. Now, hopefully I'll be able to find a quick way back to dad's from here. There's always a cab or two waiting around, I think I'll just go with that...well lucky me, there's one now! I seriously can't wait to get back home. It always just feels so right being there, and I know dad will be overjoyed to see me again.

After an agonizingly long trip in a stuffy cab, I finally made it back to my family's complex. It really does feel good to be home! I can't wait to see the look on dad's face when I show up at the door. I didn't bother to call him back, so he probably isn't expecting me. Plus, it took a long time to get through the magical world customs and for the transport ship to be ready; it's pretty late now. Making my way up to the front doors, I notice that there's something tacked to the door. It's kinda weird to see something like that here, but I'm pretty sure it's just a note that dad left out in case I did show up; most likely telling me he stepped out for a few minutes or something and to wait for him. He probably forgot to take it down once he got in, I get my random bits of air headedness from somewhere. When I looked at the paper however, it seemed like he was in fact expecting me because it said that he was out back having tea and enjoying the early evening. Leave it to dad I guess to know his own daughter.

Walking through my old house right now, something feels a little off. Usually, I'd have been greeted by a handful of people by now...but today, it was like this house was void of life. It's definitely weird walking around without at least seeing someone else walk by...they're probably all outside doing things; it is a beautiful evening after all. I guess I'll just shrug it off and continue to make my way out to the back.

When I got outside, I was once again met with silence. No one was around, and as far as I could tell I was completely alone. Well, this is just great...I came all the way here and once again I'm all by myself. I should have prepared myself I guess; dad has been known to have been called off randomly for important meetings and missions. Still, where was everyone else? Whatever...these last few days have just been getting better and better I guess...

"...Just perfect..." I sighed and slumped down onto the steps in a huff. My pout face seems to have a mind of its' own...it pretty much shows up without me even knowing at this point.

"...I hope it's perfect Kono-chan...I've spent the last few days preparing this..."

Never, at least since that day I reunited with Set-chan in the magical world, has my head shot up and turned so quickly. That voice...that shaky way my name was said...it could only belong to one person. I can feel my eyes begin to water as they quickly came to a rest on that exact same girl they fell in love with all those years ago. My heart was exploding with happiness, but my head was still stuck in anger mode. I was just about to let that protector of mine have an earful for up and leaving me...but damn it, she's sending me that smile. That one smile that always seems to steal the very air from my lungs, practically freezing me in time with her slightly blushed gaze. Who was I kidding, there was no way I could ever stay mad at Set-chan...might as well just accept my love filled fate.

I smiled and giggled at how silly I must look right now, triggering Set-chan to slowly make her way over to me. She never seems to need any instruction when it comes to dealing with me and my emotions; she just always knows what to do. I remember her telling me once when I asked her how she did it...all she did was blush and turn away, mumbling something about her soul being connected to mine...Set-chan's a real heartbreaker. She finally came to a stop and extended her hand out to me, smiling as she did and nodded for me to take it. Next thing I know I'm being swept up into those strong arms of hers, and was being whisked away through the air. It had been a long time since she last took me flying like this...unfortunately, just as I was getting into it we came to a graceful landing back on the ground. I was about to ask why we stopped so suddenly, when my eyes caught a glimpse of the scene around me.

"...Set-chan...It's..." I stumbled a bit, trying to find a word that would do this justice. There really wasn't one, so I went with the only thing I could squeak out. "...beautiful..."

Set-chan had managed to set up the perfect little get away spot alongside the river that ran through my family's complex. There was romantic dim lighting coming from the magic infused floating lights that were now lazily swimming their way through the air; changing slowly through all of my favorite colours. On the ground were laid out a mass amount off blankets and pillows formed into a circle around what looked to be an amazing meal...and of course a pile of my favorite deserts and candy off to the side; don't worry I spotted it almost immediately, which I'm sure Set-chan noticed because she laughed a little form beside me. I then noticed that the whole thing was facing towards the river. Confused, I turned to ask...but of course she already knew what was coming. My face is probably lighting up brighter than anything else around here right now...since Set-chan made her move and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder as we looked out to the river together.

"I...I spent the last few days before leaving trying to figure out what I should do for our first anniversary. Everything I thought up just didn't seem right...like it wasn't good enough for such a special day. So...after a good day of some hard thinking and asking for your father to head out on a much needed vacation along with everyone else, I finally came up with this." My heart started to race as I felt those soft lips of hers gently press against my cheek. She laughed a little, and I know it's because of the way I'm acting right now. Usually I was the one to make her nervous and flustered...but damn it...Set-chan can be a real tease sometimes. I know she's completely enjoying herself right now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her have her fun.

"I thought that the best thing I could do...was to bring us back to that day where I made the mistake of thinking that I wasn't good enough for you...the day of the accident when I couldn't save you. I wanted to see if maybe...maybe I could right the wrong I did...that tonight, instead of running from my fears...I could spend it with you, right here...as if I could truly re-write time, and never have left your side..." I felt her arms tighten around me as she pulled me closer for a finishing hug.

I couldn't help to let my fingers lightly wander up and down her arms. I knew that Set-chan had always felt bad for what had happened that day so long ago, and it always made me so sad when I thought about how upset it still made her feel. I was never angry about it...I've told her on hundreds of different occasions that it was all in the past and that no we were together and it didn't matter; but I could always tell the guilt would never really leave her. This whole set up she had...I know how long it must have taken her to come up with and I know how much it means to her. I could feel myself nodding in understanding as tears of happiness once again started to spill out of me. If this was the perfect anniversary...I can only imagine what future ones will hold...

"Set-chan...you know that I love you more than anything else in this or the other world..." I said as I turned around to wrap my arms around her neck with a smile. "...So of course I would be honored to spend the night re-writing time with you..." I leaned in and smiled as I felt my lips gently land on hers. For a moment, we were frozen together with only the soft changing of light indicating that time hadn't in fact actually stopped.

After a few moments, I felt Set-chan slowly break away from me. I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers...hers that were welling up with tears of their own. I don't understand why Set-chan is the one calling me beautiful...because right now, my knight looks absolutely stunning. She lifted her hand to gently brush her thumb across my cheek. "Kono-chan...I don't think I'll ever be able to fully express just how much I love you...but you can bet that I will spend the rest of our lives trying to show you...happy first anniversary, my princess..."

Once again we melted into each other, but this time I managed to save myself with a little restraint...passing her waiting lips and moving to her ear. With a smile and another tear trickling its' way down my face, I choked out a whisper. "I look forward to it...happy first anniversary Set-chan...the first of many, many more."


End file.
